mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Tiara
Diamond Tiara is a school-age pony who first appears in Call of the Cutie. She and Silver Spoon are classmates of Apple Bloom. Depiction in the series In Call of the Cutie, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon invite Apple Bloom and Twist to their cute-ceañera, (a party for those who have recently earned their cutie marks) just so that they and the other party attendees can mock both of them, because they have yet to earn their cutie marks. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent (making candy), but, unfortunately, Apple Bloom didn't earn hers before the party. When Apple Bloom tried to hide her lack of cutie mark from the ponies in the party with a table cloth, she bumps into the two guests of honor, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom lies, claiming she got her cutie mark earlier, and says she doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guests of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, she trips over the long table cloth and hits her head on the table that a radio was stationed on, thus exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon see that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks known as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The teasing gets ignored as Twilight Sparkle and Applejack explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open. Diamond Tiara is later seen watching the other ponies play the party activities from the stairway, standing alongside with Silver Spoon. She appears again along with Silver Spoon on stage at the talent show in The Show Stoppers, as well as during the lesson in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and in The Cutie Pox with Diamond Tiara trying to prove in the school yard that Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. Later she asks Cheerilee if it's really fake and is seen being jealous of Apple Bloom's loopty-hooping ability. She appears in Family Appreciation Day, alongside her father, Filthy Rich. When she visits the farm with her father, she points out Granny Smith's odd behavior to Apple Bloom and convinces her of how humiliating it would be if Granny Smith spoke to her class. After Granny Smith impresses Apple Bloom's class with her presentation of how she helped found Ponyville when she discovered and learned how to cultivate zap apples, Diamond Tiara openly denigrates her. At the end of the episode, her father, evidently mad that his daughter insulted his most valuable produce supplier for his business, makes her to participate in singing to the water cans, much to her frustration. In Hearts and Hooves day is given a card from Alula to her surprise and then is seen checking her hooves and then reacts to Cheerilee. Gallery :Diamond Tiara image gallery See also * * sv:Diamond Tiara Category:Earth ponies Category:Foals Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonists